Life is Like a Fairy Tale - HIATUS
by Fae 206
Summary: Kyoko Hizuri, age twenty-four, is an internationally known supermodel and actress married to the love of her life. For most people this would be a fairy tale but Kyoko has always wanted to be a princess. When a curse is forced upon her to live a fairy tale life, her dreams are crushed when she doesn't become a beautiful princess, she becomes a female Disney beast.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Please enjoy. I know it's a strange concept 😉

 **Life is Like a Fairy Tale**

 **Chapter One**

Kyoko had always wanted to be in a fairytale. She had had dreams of being a princess and being rescued by a charming prince since she was a little girl. Her fairytale had almost come to completion, most of the factors that make up a good fairytale were in place. She had a beautiful house. She was internationally known as an actress and a model – and she was only twenty-four – and she had a fairytale romance. She thought it was incredible how she had married Corn, the fairy prince. That was her beautiful Kuon.

So, aside from the fact that she wasn't actually _in_ a fairytale, the elements were all there. Still, it would be nice to experience life as a princess, a real princess, not just Kuon's princess. She tried to take steady breaths to steady herself before her eyes caught onto an unfavorable sight.

Reino, who had been absent for the past four years of her life, had turned up again and this time he was talking to someone who looked like she could be his sister, though Kyoko wasn't sure about the procreation rate of demon monsters. She turned the other way but felt as if her body was trapped.

"Hello, darling," the woman said as she walked over to her and then turned to Reino. "Is this really the one? I mean, she does look rather beautiful," she said and Kyoko turned. She had recently gone back to her black hair but it had a certain wave to it that she hadn't had before and her body had certainly matured and developed – her body which was reserved for Kuon's eyes only – and she was now a supermodel.

"This is the one although I did like her when she wasn't so…generic," he said and the girl shook her head.

"Wow, you had some terrible taste," she said and Kyoko glared at her. "Let me guess, you have a dream," she said as she touched Kyoko's forehead and Kyoko tensed. She tried to pull away but it was as if some dark magic had taken over her. "It does seem rather foolish, a fairytale life with actual fairies," she laughed. "Some kind of Disney dream."

"That seems kind of dull," Reino whispered, "There are only a few aspects of Disney films which I enjoy."

The woman laughed again, "Reino here is my significant other, I want him to get what he wants and I've heard a lot about you," the woman said as she turned Kyoko's body and Kyoko felt like invisible vines were covering her. "You think of that man as a knight, don't you, your protector," she smiled bitterly, "You know what the knight does in most of these stories."

"Save the day?" Kyoko asked and the woman pushed her down, Kyoko felt unable to object but she did hear a familiar set of footsteps from behind her.

"Kill the beast," the woman said and Kyoko felt something odd coming over her. It was as if she were falling but at the same time she was being trapped by a huge bubble. She closed her eyes but felt her throat close in as if attempting to suck away at her. She felt a hand to her shoulder but her face felt wet and then the wind brushed against her. She felt unable to get up and as if she were surrendering to the world around her.

"What are you doing to her!?" she could hear Kuon's voice and felt his hand on her but it felt different. She knew that his hand was on her shoulder but it felt like it was in her hair. "Princess, it's okay. It'll be okay," she heard his voice before she lost consciousness.

Kuon meanwhile looked at her body. He had never seen this type of animal outside of a Disney movie and one of Kyoko's absolute favorites. This woman had somehow turned his wife into something more reminiscent of the beast than of an actual person. He saw her fall to the ground and kept a hand on her larger body, his eyes showing hate but also the need to protect her.

He reached up to the woman, ready to murder her before hearing the labored breaths of the beast right next to him. He turned to the side for a moment and when he looked up the woman was gone. His heart started to race in his chest and he looked at his wife. He had to get her out of here somewhere. He had to hunt down these monsters that had done this to her.

"Princess," he whispered as he took in her beastly form, his eyes wide and feeling as if he were going to be sick. He gently ran his hand down her back hoping to comfort her. He only hoped that she could still communicate with him. "I'm here. It's going to be okay, I'm here," he told her.

Looking up, Kuon heard footsteps and he pulled Kyoko's body to him, holding her very protectively. He glared up at the sound and saw Yashiro there. He started to shake, his body turning pale and his eyes wide as he looked at the monster that Kuon was holding. "I need your help to move her," Kuon told him in a no-nonsense manner. "People can't see her like this."

Yashiro looked at him confused. He wasn't sure what Kuon was talking about but the creature that he was holding scared him. "Her?" he asked and Kuon nodded, his eyes with a few tears in them as he kept her larger head in his lap.

"This is Kyoko," he whispered and Yashiro's jaw dropped. "I saw it happen to her. She can't be _here_ but I can't move her by myself."

Yashiro stared at him again before realizing that he was serious, "Okay," he said as he went to get her legs. "We'll need something to cover her. You're right, people can't see her like this. They'll get the wrong impression. Are you sure it's Kyoko?" he asked and Ren's eyes narrowed.

"I wouldn't say that about her unless I had seen it myself," he said honestly before hearing her breathing get a little shallower. He leaned down and pressed kisses into her fur. He held her close and saw Yashiro move away. He hoped his manager had a plan because he didn't want someone getting animal control involved. He was going to kill them for doing this to her, murder them.

Yashiro soon returned with a stage curtain which he threw over her and Kuon stood up, making sure that he could carry her by the head and shoulders. Yashiro took the backside and they looked at each other. The weight was about two and a half times her human weight.

"Can we get her to the elevator and then our car?" Kuon asked desperately, almost begging his friend and Yashiro nodded slowly. "Thank you," Kuon whispered, "I really owe you for this."

…

…

About two hours later, Kyoko woke up in her's and Kuon's bed. The white silk sheets felt comfortable underneath her but her body seemed bigger as if she were taking up the majority of the large bed. She could smell flowers, hear the birds chirping but everything seemed so warped. She could hear herself breathing but it came out more as a growl. She looked up and saw Kuon sitting on the floor beside the bed, his back pressed against it. He seemed so much more exhausted than usual.

"Kuon?" Kyoko asked, her voice was deeper too, much deeper. She pulled back as she stretched out a hand to see a paw there. This was a nightmare, it had to be a nightmare. She growled again as Kuon just watched her as if he were a nervous child.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he knelt opposite her and she pulled back from him. "It's okay," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "I mean, it's not okay. There's no way of this being okay but you can…you can understand me, right?" he asked her and Kyoko looked at him sadly.

"I can understand you," she nodded and Kuon smiled weakly.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked as he touched her cheek, his eyes steady but his body on the defensive as if she were about to attack him at any moment and he would need to flee. She saw the love in his eyes but also the confusion, the apprehension.

"That woman…" Kyoko whispered hoping that this was a nightmare, "She said I'd be in a fairytale."

"Well, I think that she was correct despite how I'll murder her for doing this to you," Kuon whispered before his face turned soft and protective. "You know there are many different types of fairytales, right? Many different character types?" he asked her, his voice shaking and she nodded nervously.

Kuon took a deep breath as he reached for a mirror, he felt himself tremble but he had to keep it together for her. "Kyoko," he told her as he maintained eye contact, "You remember that I love you, right?" he asked and Kyoko nodded. "And that no matter what happens, I will always continue to love you."

"I know," she whispered and he passed her the mirror. As she looked at herself in horror she saw Kuon stand up and slip into the bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her as much as he could and pushing his face into her back. She looked like a female version of the prince when he was in his beast form. She shivered, trying hard not to go into a panic attack. Kuon stayed there, holding her as tight as he could and she knew he was trying to offer his protection.

"I…what happened…I…there's a cure, there has to be a cure…" she panicked as tears settled into her fur and Kuon pressed kisses onto the back of her neck.

"I'll find it. I promise to find it," he told her. If he didn't understand that right now what she needed most was for him to comfort her, he would be threatening to murder that witch unless she provided a cure or a countercurse or something. Still, he needed to keep Kyoko safe and make her understand that he loved her despite the outer appearance. "I won't let anyone harm you. I'll make sure to find it," he told her hoping that such a cure did exist.

"Do you not love me?" she asked thinking about the magic rose in the movie that proved that the way out of the curse was to love somebody and be loved in return and she had never loved anyone in the way that she adored this man.

"I love you more than I can explain. I don't think love can cure it this time," he whispered and sat up. She rolled to her back and looked at him, her amber eyes filled with tears and despair and even self loathing. She could see some fear in his own eyes but she could also see the loving protectiveness. She reached out to him and he cupped her paw to his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and he shook his head.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about," he told her. He would slaughter them and he would laugh as he killed them, how dare they do this to her. "I'm here and you'll always be my princess," he told her and Kyoko watched him. She didn't know what to do. She should have just been happy with what she had already in her life.

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kyoko stretched out her paw. Why had she been so stupid as to listen to someone like Reino. Of course, he would have cold and heartless plans. Of course, someone like him wouldn't be doing her any favors. She already had both the prince and the life that people would dream of. Now she was at risk of losing that in her new form. She pushed her head into the pillow, feeling her horn against the mattress and sobbed. What else could she do but sob?

As she sobbed painfully, she felt a human hand slide into her fur and touch her on her back. "Princess," he whispered and she shivered at that word. That had been a name that he had always given her, just as she called him her 'sweet Corn' because he knew her so intimately. He loved her. The name seemed mocking to her now.

"Don't call me that, Corn," she growled and heard Kuon sigh. "I don't want you to call me that anymore."

Kuon sighed and kissed the back of her head. Why was he not completely repulsed by her? Most men would be. Most men would be trying to finalize divorce papers or at least try to get her to agree to a lengthy separation. Why the hell was Kuon here when he had always gained love and attention as Ren Tsuruga. There were girls who would immediately line up for him to consider them.

"I'll find a new name," he told her as he massaged her shoulder. "That isn't a problem, my Kyoko," he said and Kyoko sighed. He still loved her. It was obvious that he wasn't fooling around and trying to tease her but it still hurt. She reached over and then her eyes widened as she realized that she had scratched him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and he shook his head, she turned to look at him and his eyes showed his concern but they also showed how much he loved her and how important she was to him.

"Nothing to be sorry about," he said and then placed a hand on her cheek and through the mane she now had. "Is it okay if I go to work today? I don't want to leave you like this. I thought that I might work out a way of getting you some time off and I want to figure this out and get you back to being _you_."

Kyoko's eyes widened, "Corn," she said and heard Kuon hum in response, "What if I…can't turn back?" she asked and saw him blink slowly and shake his head. Was he saying that he wouldn't be with her if that happened. She _needed_ him with her.

"I will stay with you no matter what form you might be in," he said before looking down. "I don't think Tokyo would be the best option though. Too many people, too many differing opinions. Maybe somewhere quieter, more accepting."

"I don't think that you could find anywhere that would _accept_ me in this form," she told him and Kuon looked to her and kissed her forehead. He didn't seem to care about the fur. He just wanted to see her smile if only a little bit. His love for her was really unconditional, wasn't it?

"I won't leave you," he told her and Kyoko knew that was true. "I won't leave you. Even if I have to find us a place where it's only the two of us and become a farmer or day laborer to make ends meet then I'll do it. There's a place out there for us to be together, I promise you that." He hugged her again and she felt weird that their bodies were close to the same size. There had always been such a height difference between them.

"Have a good day at work then," she said and Kuon smiled, brushing her fur back where her hair used to be.

"I love you," he told her with no hesitation and Kyoko found herself to purr without meaning to. She looked self-conscious but Kuon's face didn't betray the love that he had for her. The situation was uncomfortable for the both of them but that didn't mean that they didn't love one another.

"I love you too," she said and Kuon kissed her mouth again.

How was he so accepting of this? Why was he always so good to her?

…..

…..

When Yashiro saw Kuon and the troubled expression that he had on his face, he was hesitant about whether to ask whether Kyoko was okay. He had hoped that it had just been a dream but Kuon wouldn't be looking like that if it _had_ just been a dream. Still, whether she was okay or not was the important question that Yashiro was struggling with.

"Kuon," he said as he approached his friend, "Hi…"

"Hey," Kuon said as he stopped and let his shoulders sag. At least Yashiro knew the truth about Kyoko and hopefully the faith that both of them had in their good friend was enough. Hopefully he wouldn't dare do anything that would damage their friendship. "What is…is it…"

"Are you okay?" Yashiro asked and Kuon rubbed the back of his neck.

"Professionally or privately?" he asked and Yashiro sighed. He knew that being married to someone who was in Kyoko's new form was pretty devastating. Kuon adored Kyoko and he had since before he had let everyone know who he truly was. His wife was such an important and large part of his life.

"I was thinking privately," Yashiro said and Kuon shook his head.

"Of course I'm not okay. My wife had been transformed into a beastly version of herself though I'm not sure that beastly in the right word. She's not a monster but she's not truly human either," he said in a low enough voice that nobody else would be able to hear. "I mean, she's still beautiful in whatever that form is but it's…I don't know what…"

"So you still love her," Yashiro commented and Kuon turned to him in shock.

"What would cause me to fall out of love with her?" he asked, feeling betrayed by that question. He wasn't superficial like the general public thought celebrities were. He wasn't going to hide anything from them just to protect himself and his own ego. He didn't care what they thought of him. His acting should prove that he had talent and talent was what should matter most in the industry. In Japan, talent and work ethic meant the most and In California it was more about the celebrity image. That was why Kyoko had convinced him to remain in Japan.

"I mean…nobody would -" Yashiro said slowly and Kuon looked at him with disgust.

"I'm not nobody and Kyoko isn't nobody either. Do you honestly think that I'd leave her because of this, that I wouldn't love her. This doesn't mean anything. All this means is that I have to find some cure for her physical ailment," he tried to explain and Yashiro dropped his head. "It's as if she had some terminal disease, some cancer or something. I wouldn't leave my wife because she had cancer."

"Nobody is saying that you'd leave Kyoko because she had cancer," Yashiro said and Kuon nodded.

"And yet you honestly think that the state that she's currently in is enough to make me leave her?" he asked and Yashiro shook his head. "I need to know if that is really what you think," Kuon told him.

Yashiro looked at him before saying in a way that let Kuon knew how honest his reply was, "No. I didn't think that you'd be able to leave her. You have more passion for Kyoko than you do for acting, surprising as that seemed."

"I can always change my career," Kuon told him, "I would never change Kyoko. I love her."

Yashiro nodded before looking around the quiet hallways at LME. He wondered why Kuon had actually physically left her that day but he knew that Kyoko would push him out of the house even against his own will. She would try to cover up what happened and tell him that he needed to do his job and she wouldn't be the reason for a change in work ethic.

"I have to go see the president," Kuon explained quickly and Yashiro nodded.

"I wish you luck with that," he said and Kuon sighed. He didn't want to tell the president too much, he just needed to find a way for Kyoko to not fulfill her contracts until she was better. If he had to pay a fine for the cancellation of her contracts then so be it, he needed her to be safe and going around Tokyo in this new form which they had given her was not going to give her safety. She meant everything to him. He just had to prove that to her.

…

…

"I'm glad you took the job, Shuuhei," Lory said as he looked at his old friend as they sat together in the office. Kuu smiled as he leaned forwards and began munching on a snack that Lory had provided for him. "So, have you told your son?"

"Neither one of them," Kuu chuckled as he winked, "I want this to be a surprise for them. Kuon and I haven't lived together on the same continent for quite some time. It'll be nice to have the two of them so close to Julie and I."

"I'm sure that she's thrilled," Lory said as he took a drag of his cigar. Kuu smiled as he remembered how ecstatic Julie had been that she would be so close to Kuon and she had dug out her list of contacts for people in Japan who had booked her for fashion shoots in the past. She had recently started working again for photo shoots but had limited her time since they lived in America. She was happy that she would be near her baby boy.

"Thrilled is definitely a word to describe it, Boss" Kuu smiled before seeing Ruto approach Lory. He sat back feeling that it was none of his business and looked down at his lap trying to think of the right way to tell Kuon and Kyoko. He wanted to see the happiness on their faces as well as the excitement. They would both be excited wouldn't they?"

"Who's here to see me?" Lory asked and Kuu shifted. He wondered if this was an important guest or an important meeting that he hadn't been aware of before. Since this was a casual interaction, then Kuu felt that he had no right to stand in between Lory and any kind of business deal that he was working on. "Send him in, it's okay."

"Should I leave?" Kuu asked as he looked at the snacks.

"No, you'll appreciate this next visitor though he never seems to drop by here. He's rather independent, his parents brought him up to be that way," Lory said and Kuu looked at him confused before they both saw the blond enter the room and Kuon turned to look at both Lory and Kuu in shock.

"Uh…" he said weakly, "Did I just interrupt something?" he asked before bowing to Lory. "Hey, Dad."

"Kuon!" Kuu said as he jumped up and went to hug his son. Every time he saw Kuon, he ached to give him a bear hug. Being without him had been painful and now he needed to appreciate each time he saw him.

"Yeah," Kuon laughed weakly, "Kyoko needs some time away from acting starting immediately," he said and Lory and Kuu looked at one another and then back to Kuon in shock. What was going on? Was this really something that _Kyoko_ had asked him to do?

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter One**

H-Nala, Kaname671, PaulaGaTo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Is this a joke?" Lory asked as he studied Kuon carefully, he picked up his glass of whiskey and looked at him with a frown. "It's a rather boring one if it is," he said and Kuon stared at him with his eyes widening. Why did he think that he was joking? What about the words he had just said or the way that he had just said them made Lory Takarda believe that he was joking.

"No, it's…it's serious," Kuon said as he turned to look at each of the men. "I'm serious. Kyoko needs some time away from the set due to health reasons."

Kuu saw the tense nature of his son's body language and instinctively stood and walked over to him, he put a loving hand on Kuon's shoulder and tilted his head as he looked at him. Kuon was stressed beyond belief and even though he was acting, he could explode or break at any point. This really was serious and Kuu knew how deep Kuon's love of Kyoko was. Something bad had happened but for some reason, Kuon didn't feel comfortable talking about it.

"What is it?" Kuu asked making direct eye contact with Kuon. Kuon could see that his dad was trying to be supportive and asking him to trust him with this but it wasn't something that anybody should know about. Not unless there was a cure available. Even though Kuon believed that his father would never hurt Kyoko even in her current form, he couldn't be sure. Sometimes people acted the opposite that you'd expect them to.

Kuon flinched and pulled back and Kuu blinked in surprise.

"It's none of your business, it's a health reason," Kuon said and Kuu and Lory shared a concerned glance with one another. Now they were both trying to work out what had happened and how it could be such a bad thing for Kuon to act in this manner. "I…she just can't fulfill the contracts right now but fine, if any fines have to occur, fine, take them out of my pay, take them out of my bank account."

"Why can't she come and tell me this herself?" Lory asked and Kuon shook his head.

"She just can't. She can't leave the house, I'd worry about her far too much if she left the house," Kuon struggled and this caused both of the older men to share another concerned glance. Neither of them would have ever felt that _Kuon_ would keep Kyoko trapped even if something had gone wrong. Had there been something that had traumatized Kuon, made him think of the Rick incident again?

"And why can't she leave the house?" Lory inquired and Kuu shook his head. Kuon sat down, shaking and wrapping his arms around his body. Kuu immediately sat down with him and tried to pull Kuon into his arms but the younger man flinched away.

"She's just not allowed to!" he snapped, unable to keep his voice at the level he wanted it. "I told her that she couldn't! I don't want her leaving! If she leaves the house without me there then I can't protect her!"

"You told her that she couldn't leave the house?" Lory asked as he looked to the obviously traumatized man. He could see the fear in Kuon's expression but it didn't make sense to him. Something bad must have happened but he hadn't heard anything about any natural disasters or accidents involving the couple. The only thing that he could think was that maybe Kuon had lost control but then he would have sent Kyoko away from him, he wouldn't have ordered her to stay. Lory hated to think of that possibility, that the man in front of him could have hurt anyone but it would make sense with how he was acting.

"She'll get hurt," Kuon whispered. "I'd do anything to stop her from being hurt worse than she is. I don't think she wants to go outside anyway. Maybe we should move. Find somewhere safe to go…" he thought aloud and Kuu stared at him, watching him with great concern before turning to Lory.

"Boss," he said as he put a hand to Kuon's shoulder and Kuon didn't shrug it off this time, "Kuon, let's go outside. We can talk in private," he told him and Kuon shook his head. Kuu sighed. "It might help to tell somebody and I hope you know that I would never put you or Kyoko at risk. Why don't we talk about this?"

"No," Kuon replied and Lory leaned forwards.

"I can discuss it with you in private as well," he offered and Kuu had to quickly catch himself so that he didn't glare at his old friend. "We can go slow, get some te-"

"No, thank you," Kuon repeated.

Kuu looked at Lory and then sighed, "You're not his father," he stated and the bearded man looked at him. "I know that I relied on you for his recovery and I'm very glad of what you did for him but I'm his father. I should be the one he turns to."

"I am just giving him the option, Shuuhei. I was here for the years where he developed into an adult _and_ a working actor," Lory argued and Kuu felt his hand turn into a fist.

"Do you honestly believe that I didn't _want_ to be there for Kuon at the time. I love my son. I want to support him, he means much more to me tha-"

"No offense to you, Boss," Kuon nodded, "but my dad is my hero and he would be the person whom I would talk to about this but it's just…I can't tell anyone. I can't talk about it. As much as it is hurting me, she's hurting even more from it. I can't betray her right now. She just needs some time away from all of this. I love her. It's not going to stop me from loving her.

"You'll tell us when you need us, right?" Kuu asked and Kuon nodded. He took a deep breath in before pushing himself off of the sofa and walked out of the room. Kuu stared after him with a lot of worry.

…..

…..

Kuon didn't know if Kyoko's diet had changed with the transformation. He had wanted to get dinner for the two of them on his way home but had worried that the choice wouldn't be appropriate. He didn't like eating any more than he did before they had become a couple but he would eat for her tonight. He would try to eat full meals if that gave her any kind of happiness.

As he pulled out his key to the apartment and slid it in, he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped back, his eyes widening and then he saw his father there. How had his dad…why was his father here? He looked around the hallway, there was only one apartment per floor here and so he should have been alone. He took another deep breath and tried to figure out whether to go into the apartment or not.

"Dad, did you…did you follow me here?" he asked weakly and Kuu sighed.

"You seemed to be needing some help, there seemed to be a lot on your mind. I can help you with the bags if you'd like. I can even cook for the two of you if Kyoko doesn't feel able to do it herself," he suggested and Kuon laughed weakly.

"We'll be fine," he said edgily. Had his dad stalked him? He would have never imagined that his father would be stalking him.

"Are you sure?" Kuu asked, "because you don't seem to be yourself right now and…"

"Corn," Kyoko said in a low growl and Kuon's eyes widened, he tried to shove his father back and the door closed. He couldn't afford for his dad to see Kyoko in this manner. She wasn't ready to see other people yet and maybe that sounded rude of him but she didn't have many ways to defend herself.

"It was nice to see you, good bye," Kuon laughed weakly as he tried to get Kuu to move back but to his horror the door was open and seeing Kuu, Kyoko gasped and tried to hide. Kuon saw the look of horror on his father's face and he paused. So, he had seen her. "Dad, can you just forget that you sa-"

"What was that?" Kuu asked as he looked to the open door and then to Kuon, "What type of an animal was that?"

"She's not an animal!" Kuon yelled, his voice echoing through the hallway. "She's _not_ an animal and it's who, not what," he said and Kuu looked at him slowly. "Now, do I have to worry about you speaking? You may be my father but I am loyal to my…"

" _That_ was Kyoko?" Kuu asked in shock before he had a guilty expression on his face. If he had known that Kyoko had been transformed into some kind of beast he would have tried to be more understanding and compassionate. Afterall, it wasn't the outside that was important but it had been a really big shock. "I need to apologize. I really…I shouldn't have….is she okay?"

"Of course she's not okay, she was cursed," Kuon said angrily and protective of his wife. Kuon put a steady hand on his father's chest and held him in one place. "Just, please stand there wait there," he said and Kuu nodded, this time allowing the door to be closed in his face. He really did want to apologize. He didn't want Kyoko to feel bad because of his reaction.

…

…

Kuon felt the guilt as he saw Kyoko curled up in a ball in the corner of the living room as if she were a small child. He knelt down in front of her, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he let a hand go through her fur. "I didn't invite him. I promise you. I wouldn't invite him to something like this, he stalked me, followed me here. I don't even know how he did it so stealthily," Kuon said and Kyoko sniffed, tears matting her fur.

"He hates me," she whispered and Kuon shook his head. "He does, Corn, now that he's seen me, he hates me. He's the only father figure I've ever really had and he doesn't want anything to do with me," she said and Kuon shook his head. He sat beside her and pulled her larger body into his arms. She lay on his lap and he still attempted to comfort her.

"He doesn't hate you. Remember what you've always told me, that my dad is who I get my compassion from, that my dad is a sweet and loving guy who shows acceptance for others. He's still that same guy. He is standing outside the door right now hoping for the chance to apologize to you but if you don't want that. I can send him away." Kuon stayed still, patiently awaiting what Kyoko decided she wanted to do. This wasn't about him and what he thought was best. Kyoko was the one who needed to make the decisions here and he just needed to support her. He didn't want the world to see her like this but he would love her. He just wanted her to be strong and if she ever did want to go out into the world, he would proudly stand beside her.

"I want to see him," Kyoko whispered, "He's not going to hurt me, right?"

"I can't even think of an alternate universe where my dad would intentionally hurt you," Kuon told her. He walked over to the door and looked at his dad, he gestured with his head for him to come in and Kuu followed, he watched as Kuon went to the side with his arms crossed over his chest, watching them quietly.

"Kyoko?" Kuu asked as he came closer to the bundle of fur and knelt in front of her. "How are you, my daughter?" he asked as he gently placed a hand on her cheek and she looked at him nervously. Was Kuon right or would Kuu reject her without even a second thought?

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Two**

H-Nala, Kaname671, PaulaGaTo


End file.
